Transcendent Weaponry
The ability to create and/or wield powerful godly weapons. Not to be confused with Divine Weaponry. Also Called * Godly/Transcendent Tool * Godly Weaponry Capabilities Users are able to create and/or wield any kind of weapon that is imbued with incredible godly power, surpassing that of any and all forms of mundane weaponry, and is able to strike down those who are of a powerful or higher existence. The weapon in question can be of any origin be it science, magic, technomagic spiritual, cosmic, temporal, divine, or demonic. Some weapons may even able to adapt, changing their form in order to suit the user's needs in battle. In some cases, an ordinary weaponry be fused with an almighty object or even infused with transcendent power from another source or may be the very weapon itself taking a bodily form. Applications * Absolute Attack: The weapon is capable of bypassing any type of defense as well as leveling entire landscapes in a single strike. ** Conceptual Attacks: Use the to rewrite or outright destroy the natural concepts of reality * Absolute Defense: The weapon acts as the perfect guard for any type of attack, making it virtually invincible. * Omnislayer: The weapon is powerful enough to kill gods, embodiment's, concepts, etc. ** Divine Slayer: Such a weapon can even slay the most powerful of deities imaginable. * One-Man Army: The user is able to become an unstoppable team of one with little to no equal. * Science-Magic Ascendancy: Transcendent weaponry far in surpass any laws or boundaries of both the natural and supernatural. ** Transcendent Magic: The weaponry possesses access to the greatest forms of magic and his able to use them all. ** Transcendent Science: The weapon is a fabrication of unprecedented levels of scientific understanding. * Transcendent Elemental Manipulation: Take control of transcendent elements as well as infuse one's weapons with them. * Transcendent Energy Manipulation: The weapon is capable of controlling transcendent energy forces. * Weapon Proficiency: Become a master of the weapon in only mere seconds. * Worthiness Enchantment: Surround the weapon with enchanted magic that prevents it from being wielded by anyone unless they are deemed worthy of its power. Associations * Almighty Object/Powerful Objects: Items of transcendent power can fused into the weapon in order to bring it to a level that surpasses all others. * Weapon Creation: Weapons of this power can be created by the those of a greater existence. * Transcendent Armor: Transcendent armor and weapons often come in a set. Limitations * Just as the weapon is capable to killing those of a higher existence, it can also be broken, or even destroyed by them. * Useless against omnipotent beings. Known Users * Sir George (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) * Olympian gods (God of War series) * Kratos (God of War series) * Pit (Kid Icarus series) * Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) * Kurohime (Magic User Kurohime) * Thor (Marvel) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) * Genshin (Ninja Gaiden series) * Link (The Legend of Zelda series) * Destroyer (Valkyrie Crusade) Known Weapons Gallery Destroyer H.png|Destroyer (Valkyrie Crusade) is the Celestial Realm's ultimate divine weapon and is an unstoppable force. Super Trunks (Spirit Bomb)-0.png|In the final battle with Fused Zamasu, Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) was able to channel the hopes and energies of everyone alive on Earth, along with the power of Goku and Vegeta, changing his Light Sword in the Spirit Bomb Sword. Blade of Artemis.jpg|While his quest to kill Ares, Kratos (God of War series) was bestowed by the Goddess of the Hunt Artemis her Blade of Artemisis, a large curved sword surrounded by raw energies, allow it to pierce armor easily damage any enemy. Thunder Bolts of Zeus.png|Zeus (God of War series) was the God of the Sky Thunder and Lightning, King of the Gods, and Ruler of Olympus. He wielded the Thunderbolts of Zeus, powerful lightning bolts created by Cyclops. The lightning bolts were Zeus' symbol of power, able to strike down any being that defied him. Kratos vs Hades.jpg|Hades (God of War series) was the God of the Underworld that wielded the Claws of Hades, powerful chained weapons that were embodied with his magical power of souls, allowing him to remove the souls of mortals, gods, and Titans, and absorb them to increase his power. Pit's Light Arrows.jpg|Pit (Kid Icarus series) wields the Palutena Bow, a bow crafted by the goddess Palutena and blessed with the moon's light that project powerful arrows of light. Thor Odin Force.jpg|Thor (Marvel) wields Mjolnir, an Asgardian warhammer forged from Uru metal, making it nigh-indestructable. The hammer can manipulate the weather, project devastating blasts of lightning and mystical energy, and harm even the most powerful beings. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) wields of the Dragon Sword, blade carved from the fang of a Divine Dragon and imbued with the essence, souls, and spiritual power of the twelve Divine Dragons. Combined with the Eye of the Dragon, it transforms into the True Dragon Sword, and can kill supernatural beings and supreme deities. NG2 Genshin.jpg|Genshin (Ninja Gaiden series) wielded the Blade of the Archfiend, sword rumored to have been forged from a meteorite infused with the Archfiend Vazdah's demonic magic. BotW Link Master Sword Full Power.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda series) wields the Master Sword. The Master was once the Goddess Sword belonging to Hylia before Link bathed it in the three Sacred Flames. Afterwards, it was then blessed with Zelda's sacred power, becoming the True Master Sword. Excalibur Sonic by Nibroc-Rock.png|Thanks to his will to never give up, Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog series) rekindled the long lost light of Excalibur and managed to draw the power of the sacred swords, allowing Sonic to become Excalibur Sonic and Caliburn to become the legendary Excalibur. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Object-based Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Common Powers